


FurBall

by Kiterzbi



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Trikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterzbi/pseuds/Kiterzbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor brings home a surprise and Michael isn't too happy.</p>
<p>Super fluffy,  like literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FurBall

The day was overcast in Los Santos, rain was falling lightly outside the now De Santa/Philips household. Time almost seemed like it had slowed down for the dreary day.

Michael yawned loudly from his favorite spot on the couch as one of his classic movies played on the screen in front of him, not that he was paying much attention to it though. Rainy days like today always made him sleepy and contemplative and he was finding it difficult to focus completely on his movie that he had undoubtably watched over a hundred times now. He stretched himself out a bit more on the couch without much concern. If Trevor where here he would have already came up with a million and one comments on how lazy he was right now. Michael smiled lightly at the thought, Trevor always gave him a hard time and while he hated to admit it on days when he wasn't around the house he almost missed the insults. It was after all almost eerily quite in their big house without Trevor's constant chaos, sure when the kids were home the house wasn't as quite but Trevor brought a sort of presence that could neither be ignored or replaced by any means. Thinking of Trevor brought Michael from his thoughts somewhat and he glanced over at the clock on the end table across from his place on the couch. It was late, nearing 11pm and Trevor still wasn't home, which was odd since he was supposed to be home an hour ago. Of course Michael wasn't really worried since Trevor was never one for schedules and they had plenty of time but he couldn't help but feel a slight feeling of unease at his late coming. He had gone up to Sandy Shores early that morning to deliver some guns across the border for his 'business'. It wasn't as if they needed the money but Trevor was the kind of man who never wanted to relax for too long before he had to go off and cause some trouble. Michael was used to that of course and even though the two of them shared nearly 80 million dollars in their combined bank accounts he still found himself robbing some small time businesses with Trevor every now and again for the adrenaline rushes and excitement of it all. So Michael had pouted that morning when Trevor had abit reluctantly kissed him and left him to his own devices for the rest of the day. It was somewhat odd being a domestic pair, but after rekindling what they had shared together all those years ago and getting used to living together again Michael had discovered Trevor and himself fell into place like puzzles pieces, weird unconventional puzzle pieces but none the less the same concept. 

Michael wasn't able to contemplate things anymore though as the slamming of his front door pulled him from his thoughts with a heavy sigh.

"I'm home, Sugertits!" Trevor shouted loudly as he slammed the door open and stomped his way into the kitchen. His rain coved boots leaving a path of rainwater in his wake. 

Michael pulled himself from the couch to follow Trevor into the kitchen all the while scowling heavily at the water covered floor. He crossed his arms and leaned against the archway to the kitchen and looked up to Trevor who currently had his back turned to him.

"Would it kill ya to take your fuckin' boots off before you go covering the floor in water?" Michael huffed as he only received a deep laugh and a dismissing wave of Trevor's right hand as a response.

"Well we gotta pay that lazy ass maid for somethin' don't we?"

Michael shook his head but kept the frown on his face as Trevor finally turned to face him from his position in front of the counter. Michael's frown fell from his face at the sight before but was quickly replaced with a look of confusion. Trevor stood before him looking his oh so lovely dirt covered self as always but it was apparent by the lump in the right side of Trevor's jacket and by the way that his left arm was held under said lump that he had something hid under there. Infinite possibilities instantly ran through Michael's mind of what it could possibly be that Trevor was hiding. Guns, drugs, severed heads, they were all very possible options.

Michael moved from his position in the archway until he stood directly in front of Trevor, but still slightly backed away incase his oh so wise partner had decided to steal a nuclear weapon of sorts for shits and giggles on his way home. Michael looked up into Trevor excited brown eyes and the smirk he knew all to well spread across his face. 

"T, what the fuck do you have?" Michael set his lips in a hard line as Trevor said nothing and instead chose to move his hands until he pulled out the object in question and put it eye level with Michael.

What he saw utterly dumbfounded him.

Michael found himself face to face with a pair of little blue eyes, a tiny pink nose and a ball of white fur. Trevor had his arms outstretched with his hands curled under each of it's little front legs and it's paws pointed outward toward Michael with the rest of it's little fluffy body dangling from Trevor's hands. A kitten. Trevor was holding a kitten and smiling like a 2 year old who had just stepped into the world's largest candy store.

The kitten mewed lightly and Micheal recoiled sharply with his left arm coming up against his chest.

"Trevor what the fuck! A cat?!"

"It's cute." Trevor only smiled and stepped a little closer as if to emphasize his point.

"Oh no! No, no, fucking way!" Michael had nearly shouted immediately after reading the question that was present on Trevor's face. He tried to add as much sternness and authority as he could to his voice but his hardened disposition softened somewhat at the disheartened look that appeared in Trevor's big brown eyes. Those very eyes that turned Michael to mush and made anything difficult to refuse.

"Awww but Mikey! I found her by the air strep all by herself. Pleaseeee can we keep her?" Trevor had moved the little fluff ball from dangling in front of Michael's face in favor of cradling it like a baby. It's tiny blue eyes looked up curiously at the exchange both men were having. Curiosity evident on it's little face. Trevor was right it was a cute little furball and of fucking course Trevor would have a weakness for something like a kitten because the man could brutally murder an entire army of men but he had a soft spot for kittens. Of fucking course.

"Trev, no! You know how I feel about animals. They smell and get fur every fuckin' where! " Michael had looked away from the scene in front of him deciding if he wanted to keep his point he couldn't look at Trevor.

"But Mikey..." Trevor mumbled sounding all that much like a child. He stepped closer so that the little kitten was cradled between the two bank robbers chests while purring happily in Trevor's arms. Michael had looked down at the kitten when Trevor had stepped closer and his arms had moved on reflex finding their way around Trevor's waist without his permission. It was cute there was no denying it and Michael was beginning to think that maybe having a cat wouldn't be the end of the world...

"Eh well, I mean... I still don't think that... It's... Ugh." Michael sighed and nearly growled the last few words out but when he saw the almost pleading eyes Trevor was giving him combined with the close proximity of the two he knew he'd lost. Trevor's breath was mixing with his and his eyes where begging and the damn furball was purring between them like it was the happiest thing in the world and fuck Michael had gotten soft in his age because he couldn't bring himself to say no anymore.

Michael's deep sigh of defeat was prominent in the room before he spoke "You've got to take care of it though. I mean it and-" Before he could finish Trevor's eyes had brightened and his simile was so wide it looked as if it could spilt his face. Trevor had freed his right arm and shifted the kitten to the other in order to pull Michael closer into a deep kiss while still smiling brightly. Michael couldn't help mirroring Trevor's simile and enthusiasm as he kissed him.

Trevor broke their kiss with some reluctance and steped to side to wink at Michael and damn near skip off into the living room but of course not before yelling over his shoulder.

"Imma name her Cupcake!"

Michael's simile had not fallen as he watched Trevor shift about the living room no doubt figuring out how he was going to accommodate the new member of their little family. He glanced down at his shirt and saw a little bit of white fur where the kitten had been between Trevor and himself and shook his head lightly. Yeah maybe he had gone soft in his old age but he also wanted to make Trevor happy. That was the price he happily payed for loving Trevor Philips.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh funny story I wrote this about a year ago and had it saved on my old phone but before I could post it that phone completely died on me and I had no way of recovering this story so I just had to call it a lost cause and let it go. However I just recently logged onto my fricking college email account and I have no idea in hell how but this got saved in my notes on that email account. I was shocked but I just kind of thought oh what the hell might as well post this. I fixed any mistakes I saw but made no real changes. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
